In some conventional vehicle control systems, certain safety-related features are only available when the ignition is in an ‘on’ or ‘active’ state or position. Thus, it may be beneficial to provide a system that prolongs or extends the availability of such features beyond the point of when the ignition is ‘on’, such as during the period following an unintended ignition event that unintentionally turns the ignition ‘off’ or ‘inactive’.